


Home

by karlo1469



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Monster Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlo1469/pseuds/karlo1469
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Destiel fanfic... once again</p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Dean gently took a hold of Cas’ face and looked him deep in the eyes. “Hey, you okay?” he asked, as he cradled the former angels face. He wasn’t as used to fighting without his powers and Dean had made it a point to always keep him nearby, so he could see for himself how Cas was doing. But Cas was coping with being newly human just fine, and didn’t need Dean to watch out for him, even though he never mentioned it, simply because he liked having Dean near.  
“Yes, just fine, Dean,” Cas said with his voice all hoarse from a night of hunting and screaming out Dean’s name whenever the monster got a hold on either one of them.  
Cas let his hands fall to Dean’s upper arms and for a moment they just stood there, looking into each other’s eyes.  
It was Cas who first broke the silence, thinking it would probably get awkward after so long without saying anything, seeing as Dean always ended up breaking the silence himself after a while. Cas cleared his throat and took half a step back, so that Dean’s hands fell from his face.  
“So uhm… Maybe we…” But he didn’t get to say anymore than that before Dean pulled him into an embrace, burying his face in the crook where Cas’ shoulder and neck met, exhaling deeply as he held Cas close to his body.  
“I’m so glad you’re okay,” he whispered.  
Only after a few very awkward seconds did Cas put his arms around Dean, and as he could feel the hunter relax he let out a shaky breath.  
“You too,” Cas answered as he brought his hands up to let his fingers carefully play with the small hair at the nape of Dean’s neck.  
“We should do this more often,” Cas said, indicating the crushing hug they were engaged in, but Dean pulled back a little to look at him.  
“Actually,” he said a little nervously and then licked his lips, making Cas very aware of how close they were standing. “I could think of something even better.” He looked back to see Cas’ expectant eyes watching him. He slowly touched Cas’ chin, giving him all the time in the world to stop him or pull away, but Cas just stood still and waited for the moment their lips would finally meet. After having waited for so long, both of them afraid of rejection and ruining their friendship, all of their pent up frustration couldn’t hold them back any longer.  
Before their lips even crashed together, Cas grabbed Dean and pushed their bodies flush against each other, their lips meeting each other seconds later.  
It was amazing. Nothing like Dean had ever felt before (maybe because he had never really felt this way about any other person before) - or maybe it was simply just because Cas was amazing, and he would never stop thinking about him differently.  
Cas could feel the tickling feeling all through his body and didn’t even stop to think about how it was kissing Dean that brought out that feeling in him. None of them wanted to stop, they never wanted to let go of each other, just keep on kissing that person in front of them, which felt like having found the missing piece of themselves, finally, but they had to breathe at some point.  
They pulled apart, reluctantly, and just took a moment to look at each other and take in the others features. Dean smiled and Cas beamed at him.  
“Let’s go home,” Dean said, taking Cas’ hand and never letting go.


End file.
